


Picnic Break

by AccioLibros



Series: Arkadia's Hidden Files [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy has a novel he needs to finish by tomorrow, but Clarke convinces him they need to have a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic Break

**Author's Note:**

> Pinterest prompt by [wetbellamyblake](http://wetbellamyblake.tumblr.com):  
> [](http://pin.it/TEZS9wy)  
> See the fic and its accompanying moodboard [on tumblr](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/post/143751441711/prompt-by-wetbellamyblake).

The sun was shining in through the window in their living room. The rays hit Bellamy as he was sitting at the dining table studying. His body cast a shadow over his book as eyes ran over the pages.

The loud thump of Clarke placing a basket in front of him on the table broke Bellamy’s, already sporadic, concentration.

“You need a break,” she said with a beaming smile, her hands still clutching the handle of the picnic basket.

“I can’t do that, Clarke. You know that. I need to have this book read by tomorrow.”

“I know. But you also need to eat. And I want to enjoy the sun while it’s out, so I’ve made a plan.”

“A plan?” Bellamy repeated. A smile was slowly creeping unto his features.

“Yes,” Clarke replied, pleased with herself. “We’re gonna go to the park and have lunch, which I’ve already packed.” Clarke gestured theatrically to the picnic basket on the table. “And afterwards you’re gonna read your book, outside in the fresh air, while I enjoy the sun.”

Even if Bellamy hadn’t liked the plan, which he did, the happiness radiating from Clarke at her idea would be enough for him to indulge her.

Bellamy stood up in a quick movement pushing his chair back on the floor, where it made a screeching sound as Bellamy reached across the table to move a hand behind Clarke’s head to draw her close to him for a quick, but deep, kiss over the picnic basket.

“That’s a great idea, Princess.”

Clarke practically skipped out of the living room to find her sandals and Bellamy was left with a fond smile on his face while he watched his girlfriend leave the room. He found a bookmark, closed the book, and followed her lead to leave the apartment.

The park was more quiet than Bellamy had expected. He was afraid the many children in the playground and the students playing games would be too much of a distraction for him to focus on his reading, but as soon as they’d eaten the sandwiches and laid back in the grass, the sounds around them got drowned out by stories on the page.

Clarke let out a sigh of contentment as the sun blanketed her body is a cocoon of heat while Bellamy’s fingers traced soft patterns on her thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Remember, you can find my shared Bellarke blog here: [thebellarkes](http://thebellarkes.tumblr.com)  
> My The 100 blog here: [autumnkru](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com/)  
> And my main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100 + more) is found here: [reytheblakes](http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
